My Questionable Case
by Freckle359
Summary: A new case falls into House lap, and questions begin to fly around his new patent. She is witty, good looking and seems to be able to keep him on his toes. Is House willing to follow this emotion? Is Wilson able to share Houses Love? M/M/F to be warned.
1. Chapter 1

The day was not getting better in House's eyes.

His leg was throbbing, shooting pulses of pain along his thigh that felt like someone was taking a dagger and digging it into him with every step he took. His vicodin wasn't even dulling it anymore. Cuddy had given his team a new case and a whole new wardrobe due to her outfit. If House didn't know any better, and he did. She was wearing a corset style top causing that, oh so heavenly bundles of joys she called breasts, to press together and give every baby in the building a demand to sample them… even he wouldn't mind a little suck. But that was besides the point, he found out, later on, why she wore such a revealing top. Which amused the living crap out of him, she was jealous! Was she worried that House would find the new case more desirable then her? Well yes, he did.

Peering in on his team as they busied themselves with their new case, he found their new victim, was a very pretty little number. Shoulder length layered brown hair with blond high lights, soft hazel eyes that watched Kutner speak with such polite silence. She didn't look sick, which got House to take the case. She had passed out at work and was found with internal bleeding. Nothing leading to the cause and no signs of abuse was shown on her body to give it affect. She simply walked across the floor and fell. Its been two days and every time they looked at her, she looked healthy and smiled, yet everything seemed to be failing on the side. She was like a mask, covering up what was really wrong. Her heart beat was weakening and her liver was threatening to give. But she showed no systems.

Which was hell on him and his team, how can they save someone and pin point the problem when there were no clues. It was like going into a blacked out room with no flashlight. They had to dig, point and stab to find every problem. They were lucky when they came across the liver problem, who knew what could of happened in time.

But much to his displeasure, they still had no idea what was wrong with her or why she kept bleeding internally. Telling his team to keep a close eye on her, he made his escape to his office. Even thou this women was dieing, which is not new to his department, he needed to sit down and get his leg to relax. Where was Wilson when you needed him? He could give his friend his pained look and he could have Wilson running off like hell was on his heels to get him something to settle him down. Which would be food since he was starving! Arriving at his office, he rose a brow in question.

He didn't remember turning the lights off.

Or did he remember closing the blinds.. This was weird.

Slowly he opened his office door and limped inside, closing it quietly behind him. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing touched or lifted so he wasn't robbed. Reaching his desk, he flicked the lamp shade on and a muffled sound made his back stiffen. Leaning heavenly on his cane, he turned and let his eyes settled on the answer to his questions.

Miss. Alice Covers, his new case, looked up at him sleepily from his couch.

"You're not suppose to be here." House stated

"Neither are you." She grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Strange, I could of sworn that was my name on the door." Turning back to his desk, he pulled his chair out for himself, while reaching for the phone. "Yes but I thought you would of gone home by now."

He looked to her and watched her sit up, he rose a brow at the way she looked. She was wearing the clothes she wore the day she arrived, dark navy blue denim jeans trailing down her long legs to her bear toes that wiggled on the carpet floor. A red baby t-shirt hugged her upper torso, covering her, what he guessed, size C breasts. The shirt held a skull with roses spewing from its mouth, vines trailing across her chest and down her right side. Very rock, he liked it. Her arms bared mistreatment's of her two days of testing, bruises and bandages from ever needles that was stuck into her.

"Where is your IV?" He asked as he began to dial. She looked to her right arm that held the thick needle, its yellow cap where the wires of every medicine they fed her would flow threw, tapped to her throbbing vein, laid empty and bear. "I took it off." She stated simply.

"Why?"

"To get my clothes on. It would be kind of hard to take off my gown and get my shirt on with all those wires in the way." The corner of his mouth twitched a little from her come back. Looking away, he listened to the buzzing before he heard the voice of 13. "Hey, I want you to go do a CT scan of our new case. Don't ask, just do" Hanging up on 13 questioning voice, he settled back in his chair, pulling out his bottle of pills. "Care to share why you changed and came here?"

"Not really." She sighed, her fingers brushing her hair back behind her shoulders. She looked tired and sore by the way she rolled her shoulders. "Your going to have to take those off when my team finds out your not in your room." She gave a little coy smile that cause his heart to skip a beat, "Well, I hope they don't find out any time soon." The second those words left those full pink lips, his pager went off. He chuckled, holding it up to her eyes. "Looks like they just did." She joined in with his laughter before pushing herself to stand, grabbing his desk to keep balance. "In that case, I best be getting back."

Before she took a step, his cane shot out and blocked her path. "Sit." He ordered, making her eye brows rise up. She returned to her spot, letting him relax once again and lean back. "So, start spilling. Why are you in my office?"

She looked at him quietly for a moment, unsure. She seemed to nod to herself with an answer since she placed her hands back in her lap. "I figured it was the best place to hide."

"Hide?"

She gave another nod, her eyes closing as she tilted her head back to rest on the edge of the couch. "The lights in my room were to bright." House twirled his cane in his fingers as he watched, mostly the every rise and fall of her chest. "So you snuck out?" She smiled a little, letting her eyes glance to the ceiling. "Took a while, had to convince the short big nose guy that I was asleep to make him leave." She reached up, her fingers rubbing one of the many bandages on her forearm, "When I was alone, I unhooked all those wires, got dress and went for a walk. Figure I could find a nice dark place to clear my mind. I came across your office and I remember one of your doctors saying you were one mean son of a bitch and cared more about yourself then others. Pretty harsh huh?"

"But its true."

"I figured as much, so I thought you might not be here but be at home, curled up in your nice big bed. So I came in, and that was that."

His pager went off again, letting him see the message blinking across the small screen. Kutner had checked the roof of the building to find her with no luck. He smirked to himself, "That," her voice went on, causing him to look up. "And I figured, since you don't give a flying damn about my condition, this place would be the last spot they would look for me." He was impressed with that, normally all the other idiots would hide on the roof, in another exam room, hell one even hide in the morgue!

"Very smart of you. But you don't expect me to buy you coming in here just to sleep." He watched her carefully as her finger paused their movement, letting it fall back to her lap. "You're very annoying, you know that?"

"I've been told that." He chuckled.

She tilted her head to look back him, her bangs brushing across her forehead. His fingers tingled with the sudden urge to get up and push them back, what was wrong with him?! He needed to get laid and fast, he was starting to get those fluffy thoughts from a run away! She whispered, her voice seem to drip with every word of pure tiredness.

"I don't want to hurt no more."

His fingers curled a little into his knees, knowing the feeling. A small voice told him to comfort her, strangely it was Wilson's voice but he only stared at her, his words coming out more harsh then he planned. "Please, you don't know the meaning of pain."

She shock her head to his words, "You're right. But I didn't say 'pain', I said hurt." He frowned, "it's the same thing."

She only shock her head again, "Pain is something you feel no matter what. A tooth ache, a bruise…. Hurt Dr. House. Hurt is placed on you, stabbing, poking, endless sticking into muscle and bone… into veins and tissue, every pore…."

"The testing."

She gave him a small smile then, happy to see him catch on. "You have to get tested to find out what's wrong with you or you know, you'll die."

"In the next five minutes?"

"Its possible."

"Well! If something goes wrong, I have one of the best doctors here to take care of me." She claimed happily, waving her hand to him.

Lifting his cane, he shock it at her dramatically, "In case you forgot, I'm cripple over here."

"Oh I know you'll think of something." She scoffed, "Yeah, I'll figure out how to limp both your and my butt into the hallway." That only earned him a laugh, "Well you could always just take care of me in here, it's a nice excuse to feel me up."

"And what makes you think I want to do that?"

"Your eyes have been staring at me chest for some time now Dr. House."

"Don't blame me, blame my hormones."

"Well! In that case, I suppose I'll have my own look see." He rose a brow but he watched her lean forward and let her eyes rake across his form. For the first time in a while, he felt his skin get warm. He could almost fell every movement her eyes made from his head to his chest, down his arms, along his waist to his legs. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes.

He was liking her more and more.

"Like what you see?" He asked, lifting his arms for show. She only leaned back, giving a helpless shrug, "I'd tap that."

He couldn't hold that back, he barked out in laughter, seeing such a sweet looking young women use a slag word like 'tap' with such a straight face, he couldn't bear it. Her laughter soon join in, leaving them to share a rare moment. When he finally settled, his hands on the arm rest, he watched her chuckle still, her right hand covered her mouth as thou she would spew spit. As he looked, he noticed something off.

"Alice are you color blind?"

Her laughter stopped as her eyes widen at his claim. She looked at him, almost shocked, her lips parted in a gap. With a shake of her head, she gave a sad smile, her eyes casting away. "What gave me away?" She asked weakly. He frowned, she was sad? Almost… embarrassed? A nod of his head, he muttered, "You're earrings."

He watched her hands grip her thigh for a second before reaching out, touching her ears, feeling the long beads. They were same, style, amount of beads, length, but just one thing was off.

"They're not the same color." She kept her eyes away from him, her lips pressing in a tight line. "I could have been in a hurry." She whispered, leaving him only to shrug, "then it's a lucky guess….Were you born this way?"

She chuckled half heartily as she shock her head, her hands dropping from her ears. "Four years."

"What happened?"

She closed her eyes a little before looking over to him. "I was opening up my store for the day when it happened. I had just walked to the counter when someone came in. He had a gun and demanded I give him all the cash I had." House closed his eyes a little, his fingers curling, he heard worse stories but for some reason, this one effect him, angered him… What the hell was wrong with him?

"I gave him all I had… and when he was leaving, he spotted one of my co-workers. She was nine-teen and he wanted to take her to the back room. I.. was so angry and scared."

"So you played the hero?" He offered.

She looked away from him, her fingers lacing together. "When he grabbed her, I got behind him and stuck him. She got away and ran outside to get help, He pushed me off him and spun around and hit me." She rose her hand, touching her temple. "The butt of his gun socked me and knocked me right out… When I woke up, all I could see was bright white light… and then when everything started to settle into place. All I could see was gray… The blow did something to me…"

"Its not in your chart."

"I didn't tell them." She muttered. He frowned at her, "I work in a fashion store Dr. House. Colors are everything, if my company found out what had become of me. I would be…."

"So you lied to keep your job?" He mused, the like for this women starting to disappear. He hated people who were like this, selfish. She only shock her head. "No… if people found out I was colored blind, they would pity me." He rose a brow to her words as she went on.

"No costumer would trust my word… if an outfit looks good on them, how would I know? What if someone asked me to grab them something in a certain blend, how can I tell? They would pity me, they wouldn't fire me, they would pity me. They would take me away from the one thing I love and place me in an office, away from everyone, away from everything, that way I wouldn't feel out of place, an embarrassment. Dr. House, I may be able to handle a lot of things life throws at me. But when its pity… I just can't take it."

He looked at her almost at a lose for words. She really surprised him. His fingers touched his leg slowly, musing, agreeing. He hated pity, all those sad looks he gets from strangers when he limped by. The questionable stares from mothers and patients when he examined them, un-sure of his skills. A doctor should be in prefect health, he should be able to walk right without a problem. Not a cripple, not like House…

He knew the anger and pain of pity, the need to hide what he had from others. To shrug it off and act as thou it doesn't bother him when all he wants to do and put an end to his misery. He knew to well…Looking up, he stared at Alice, watching her stare at the floor. They… had something in common, and he liked that. Squeezing the arm rest of his chair, he pushed himself to stand at the same time the door of his office slammed open.

"House! Your team is freaking out over here, they can't find your patient!"

Wilson fumed at his best friend, his hands on his hips. This had to be the fourth person House had lost under his care! How could he be so careless! Why wasn't he helping his team or at least yelling at them? "What if something happens to her House? Cuddy is going to be all up in your ass about it, you'll be swimming in an law suit so fast it'll make your head spin!"

"I'm not going to sue."

Wilson's stomach dropped when he heard another voice chuckling behind him. Slowly he turned, his face red. He didn't notice the young women in the room! Alice got up, smiling to Wilson happily. "Looks like you found me! I suppose this is when I have to go back to my room hm?" Wilson mouth moved a little but no words came out as House simply sighed. "Go and get back in your gown and stop giving my team a panic attack."

She chuckled to his words, making her way out the door. "Yes sir master." She slipped out as quietly as she came in, leaving Wilson and House alone.

House smiled to himself, very amused to Wilson embarrassment. But it was short lived, since Alice popped her head back and whispered, "And House… Thanks for letting me use your office. I had a great time." And with a wink she slipped back away, leaving Wilson to spin around and stare at House dumb founded. "Y-You two didn't do what I think you did, did you?!" He hissed, House blinked before turning his back on his friend, picking his cane back up.

"If you're thinking that I sat here for twenty minutes and listened to her wise ass remarks and tell me her life story then yes, we did." His best friend shock his head before pointing over his shoulder, "You don't expect me to believe you sat and listened to someone 'talk to you', that's not possible!"

House only sighed, "Your right as always Wilson." He smirked, limping his way past his friend. "She gave me a blow job that would put hookers to shame." He walked away, leaving his friend speechless back in his office. With a grin on his face, he made his way to the elevators to go home.

Over all, his leg had stopped throbbing and tonight.. Well… tonight wasn't as bad as he thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, his team wasn't doing very well. Alice's condition seemed to vary, one minute she would be limp in bed panting, feeling the pain of another one of her organs shutting own, the next she's sitting up and looking as thou she did not belong there. This disease... Whatever it is, was the most annoying thing he came across.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

Whistling, House graced his way into the hospitals cafeteria, his stomach running on empty. His eyes scanned, humming the last bits of 'Singing in the rain' when he spotted his party.

Wilson sat alone, as always, and what a sweet friend, he had a full plate of food! He bet Wilson would just love House to help him finish it. He started over and smirked to himself when Wilson spotted him over his news paper fold, waving to him. House was almost there when his eyes glanced back around and paused. He heard a racket musing over at the lunch line, noticing that doctors and nurses were huffing a bit upset over the fact someone was taking to long picking out what they wanted. Who the person was caused House to sigh in irritation.

Wilson watched with a frown as his best friend, whom he thought was coming over to try and steal his food had suddenly stopped and began walking towards the lunch line. He looked down at his plate, folding his newspaper in half. Did House not like any of the items he picked out? Sure he was eating healthier but he thought House would eat anything just to annoy him. He figured that at least. Slumping in a pout, he simply waited for his friend to return, not at all happy with the sudden rejection.

"I thought I told you get out of those clothes."

Alice let out a startle gasp, her finger clutching her tray. She looked up to House, giving him a warm smile. "Why Dr. House! You seem to have caught me again!"

"Not very hard, you're holding up a line of very angry doctors."

"Is that what those growls were coming from? I just thought I was REALLY hungry."

He heard another man clear his throat and his blue eyes shot a glare to the impatient doctor. "What?" House barked, causing the man to jump, "You to lazy to take two extra steps and go around her? She's a patient for crap sakes!"

The doctor frowned a little, almost embarrassed by House shouts. He simply began to walk around them, others followed close behind. House huffed and looked back to Alice, who only studied at the display before her. "Now, back to the question at hand. You disobeyed my order, daddy is not pleased." She chuckled, "I did no such thing, so daddy will have to put his spanking on hold. At least until after I eat."

He rose a brow as she press her lips, her fingers touching her chin. "I 'did' go back to my room and change into my gown…Last night. You said nothing about this morning and besides! These clothes are brand new." House had to agree, they weren't the rock get up he saw last night. No this time… she seemed very innocent. She wore something very…girlie… if any other word could describe it. A soft pink tank top hugged her torso, a white cropped net half sweater with long sleeves, covering up her bandages. The tank top over lapped a long white ruffle gypsy skirt that trailed down along her legs to her feet…which were again…bare. He could see her little toes, painted, pressing against the cold marble. "Where did you get this outfit? Tackle down the first size zero girl and steal it?"

"Oh, I better keep an eye on you Mr. Smooth talker." She answered, reaching out picking up one of the jello cup. "I'm a size seven, thank you for thinking I'm skinner thou, does my ego some good. But no, Kutner went to my house this morning and picked me out a new outfit to wear…for you know… when I leave."

"And when did he go do this task?"

"This morning when he replaced my medicine bag. Us girls have a way to get what we want. A flash of my puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip, I had him eating out of the palm of my hand." She flashed her described look towards House and be damned… she was right. Her green eyes looked as thou they would tear up any second and those lips…god… He wanted to lean down and kiss that pout away, he wanted to grab her and drag her close and put another smile of her face, make her crack another joke or even sigh in bliss. A sudden rush of heat hit his groin and he had to bit his inner cheek to keep himself from groaning out loud.

"Aim that look to someone more useful, like my drug dealer, if you can get me my next round of pills for free I'll buy you dinner."

"Dinner? Ooohhh you sure know how to sway a girl." House closed his eyes tightly, his hand rubbing his mouth in annoyance as he watched her put back the jello cup for the third time. What is wrong with her? Why couldn't she just pick one? To hold up a line just for jello? These weren't even the good ones! Raspberry and lime, a simple….

'Ah' he whispered lightly. The puzzle was going into place, he watched her eyes go from one to another, back and forth, her lips pressed as thou she was having problems…

"I hate jello." He began, reaching for a bowel, "Except, of course, when its used for body shots. Lime is best." He moved the cup causing the jello to wiggle in front of her, "Though I admit, surprising silly and strangely sexual, a bit of vodka and this little baby can cause the best girl on girl mud fight."

That's when he saw it, relief. A muscles in her jaw relaxed. "Lime." She whispered, "I hate lime." Reaching, she took the other bowl, slipping it to her tray. So that's what she was doing.. She was trying to figure out which was which. He walked with her as she picked out the rest of her goodies, stacking them neatly on her tray. "Thank you." He heard her whisper.

"For what?" He heard her chuckle before picking up her tray, walking herself away from the line. "Hey! You need to pay." The cashier called out. Alice gasped, looking back surprised. "Oh! I'm so sorry. My doctor will take care of it." The cashier looked to House who stood in front of him wide eyed.

"..Put it on my tab."

"You don't have a tab."

"Then start one."

"No can do. Its going to be 12.50." House twitched and grumbled as he dug into his pocket for his wallet. This was a first and damn it, it would never happen again. Alice made her way gracefully across the room to sit at a booth, to enjoy the open windows of the outside world, since she had been stuck inside for four days. Her forearm was suddenly grabbed, threatening to knock over her drink. "Hey!" She squealed, her protest died on her tongue when House tugged her along, being careful of her bandages but still using enough force to keep her in tow.

"I don't pay for food." He claimed. "How odd, how do you eat then?" He glared down at her and much to his effort, she only grinned. Looking away he stopped in front of another table, letting Alice's eyes settle on a pair of confused brown orbs.

"Why, we met again."

Wilson gave a weak smile as he stood. He had watched the whole episode and was alarmed. House had spent a good ten minutes standing next to the girl Wilson had caught House with last night. Later he came to find out her name and aware that she was House's new case… What struck Wilson as odd was that House never spoke to his patients. Never went to see them, never wanted to talk about their personal life if they were not dieing right in front of him. No… This women looked as healthy as a horse and House… was talking to her… Wilson should be happy for this rare moment but for some reason, a burning pit started to grow at the bottom of his stomach and it seem to only annoy him.

"Yes.. I'm James Wilson." He held out his hand in a kind gesture, watching her set down her tray and take a hold of his. "Pleasure Dr. Wilson. I hope you don't mind me eating with you…Dr. House seems to want me too." Wilson looked at House questionably; House fling his arm at the lunch line, his face covered in outrage.

"She made me PAY for her food so in retrospect, its my food."

And to prove his point, he reached out to take a piece only to get his hand smacked. He looked at Alice with a glare, who glared back up at him. "I paid for that." He snapped, "I'm a women, you should pay." She replied.

"Taking advantage of a crippled? That's very 'womanly' of you."

"Picking on a poor dieing patient? That's very 'manly' of you."

"Your not dieing."

"That's not what your team told me last nig-'"

"Their idiots! Now give me a damn fry!"

"Stop! The both of you are acting like kids!"

Both heads snapped to Wilson who had his hands on his hips again, glaring at the both of them. "Sit down and stop embarrassing me." House was ready to shot a come back when he felt a shove. Alice bumped her hips with his own lightly as if to signal him to slide over. With a side step, he took a seat as Alice followed, taking the first bite from her plate. Wilson nodded to the both of them, seeing them behave before sitting down himself.

"Now, Mrs. Alice."

"No Mrs. Just call me Alice, I'm not married and 'Miss' makes me feel old."

" Yeah cause you know 27 is over the hill in women years." House muttered.  
Wilson rose a brow at House, "Do you really want to pull out the age card House?" He watched his best friend give a face before Alice laugh. "Anyway…Alice… You really shouldn't be out of your room. What if something happens to you and we're not here?" He watched her pick up her drink to sip, her face never breaking her smile. "Well then, I'm gonna get me a heap load of money." His thick brows shot up at her statement, "…How is that?"

"If I passed out in the hallway for example and no one was there to help me. If I somehow survived I could sue this place for mistreatment cause REALLY, a building FULL of doctors and one can't stop to help poor lil ole me try to breath? Why… that almost sounds sexiest."

"Wilson… I think I'm in love."

"Don't read to far into it House, she's only kidding."

"Oh Wilson, please do read into it. Besides, I hear you're one hot little sex god." Wilson choked on his sandwich, his hand slamming into his chest to clear his throat as House voice boomed in laughter. "Excuse me?!" She blinked shock before covering her mouth quickly, "Was I wrong? A nurse came in this morning to change my sheets and she had told me she had a crush on the oncologist here named Dr. Wilson but he wont give her the time of day, seeing how it was odd since he, and I'm only quoting, "Tapped half the nurse staff anyway." Which I will add… You player give me a high five?"

Wilson face could not be any more red. He swore he could pass out for the fact House voice kept getting louder and louder with laughter. He didn't know which was more humiliating. House laughter or Alice hand that was raised up waiting for that high five. He wished the ground would open up and just drag him down and make him disappear. "Come on Wilson, don't leave her hanging." House huffed, trying to gain back his breath. Looking away, Wilson grumbled and lifted his hand, smacking it lightly with Alice's own. Which didn't make him feel any better when she giggled, "Pimp."

"Well that doesn't explain why you're out here." Wilson tried to hard to get back onto subject, watching with an ever slow pace of jealousy as House began to eat off Alice plate… and how she was letting him. She parted her lips to reply when suddenly she yelped. Quickly she grabbed Wilson's newspaper and held it up, blocking her face from both their eyes. He blinked in confusion as House glanced around to see what was offending.

Kutner skipped to the table, his face a little flush. House guessed he had been running. "House! Alice isn't in her room again, we can't find her!" Wilson covered his face with a sigh as House gaped in a mock show of shock. "What? How can you let her get away again?"

"I-I don't know! I was only gone for five minutes to go get her results!"

"Well you better find her, why she could be outside, she could be hiding in the bathrooms catching all kinds of germs to make her worse, Why, she could be right here, with us, eating as we speak!" Kutners eyes snapped wide as he spun around, glancing around the room. "Don't be an idiot. Stop looking." House watched his employee frown and look back to him, "But you said…"

"You trust me?"

"Sometimes.."

"… Why did I hire you again?" Kutner pouted, "We need to find her, I got the results for her blood test and her white blood cell count is down, she might have lupus!"

"Or an infection." House answered, tossing another fry into his mouth.

"It sounds more like Lupus, we need to get her treated and into a clean room!"

"Its not Lupus! Its an infection! Find the cause of it and she'll be fine."

"But House the test-"

"What about Wilson's disease?"

"You gave me a disease?" Alice folded one of the corners of the newspaper down, staring at Wilson in mere shock. "I haven't even kissed you yet and you already gave me a disease!" Wilson jaw dropped before House spatted, "Yet? You want to kiss him?"

"Whats wrong with kissing me? I'm a good kisser!"

"Please, kissing you would be like kissing someones mom!"

"Yeah right, and kissing you would feel like sand paper!"

Alice laughed until Kutner grabbed her elbow, causing a sharp squeal of pain to leave her lips. She didn't remove the I.V. needle from her vein for fear she couldn't stop the bleeding. But Kutner's grip, his fingers were pressing right down on it and her whole arm felt like someone struck a match and was pressing the flames into her veins.

House arm shot out, grabbing Kutner's wrist, yanking his hand from her. "What the hell are you doing?!" He snapped, watching Kutner's eyes widen. "I-I was helping her up! That's all!" He shoved the scared boy away from them, his lips snarling. "Get out before I fire you!" Kutner looked at Wilson worried and confused before quickly doing what House asked.

Alice hugged her arm tightly, her teeth clenched together. The pain was starting to fade but she felt something wet under her fingers. Looking, she whimpered. Blood started to seep threw the sleeve of her shrug. The needle must of ripped the hole in her vein wider and causing it to bleed. She was about to turn and leave when a pair of large hands touched her shoulders. She flinched a little, feeling the warmth. Looking up, she watched House glare at her arm, his face covered with rage. "Its fine." She offered, forcing a smile to her lips. "I just need to get a back to my room and jus-"

"You're not going anywhere."

Whose face looked more startled was anyone's guess. Between Wilson and Alice. Alice stood there shocked, her eyes wide, Wilson on the other hand, his mouth was gaping open, never in all his years has he heard House tell a patient something like that. What surprised him still, was when House touched her, such gentleness. Rarely seen by others.

House held her arm gently, rolling up the sleeve. He frowned at the trail of blood but it wasn't as bad as it looked. His face relaxed, his hands working quick. As slowly we he could, he pulled out the IV needle, his chest feeling tight from the soft whimper that left her lips. As soon as it was removed, he pressed a wad of napkins again the small hole, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. That made her yelp out and whimper again, her eyes closing tightly. Wilson might of thought it was the cutest thing or perhaps, believed there was some hope of humidity for his friend, when he watched House step outside form his asshole persona and bought Alice closer to him, his head bending down to touch his chin lightly to her forehead, whispering softly into her hair. "Shh… Its okay."

But instead of that joy…. Wilson felt, for the first time in his life.

He left pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own House M.D. nor do I make money off it**

**Ooohhhh, a hint of House/Wilson slash! What is to come?!**

**-----------------------------------**

It was nice…

Soft taps echoed lightly in the empty hallway of the hospital. Following slowly to a soft melody that seem to come out effortlessly. The music so slow, so gentle, sung with such a voice even the guest whom would leaned an ear to listen would melt. House opened his eyes slowly and stared, his back resting against the solid support of a wall behind him. His cane tapped the simple beat as he watched and listened, his eyes never straying, following his moving target. Just one door down, Alice was placed back in her hospital gown and was wondering to the opened window to glance out, humming to herself to pass the time. How ironic House thought, smirking when he matched the notes of her song. 'I am ready' by Counting Crows. Singing a song that stated, 'I am color blind' when the one singing tries so hard to hide it. That made him chuckle.

His head tilted back, resting the back of his head against the wall. This was werid for him. Not the stalking out in the hall way of his patients, he always did that. No, this was strange… and slowly beginning to scare him. Was the fact, that he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The way she looked in the afternoon light. She looked so good. Earlier, as soon as House had gotten her back to her room to tend to her arm, he found himself careing more then he should. Normaly he would pass her off to his team and let them worry about her while he tried to come up with the illness that was killing her. But for some reason, he didn't trust anyone touching her. It was only a few minutes after he got her arm bandage that the attack happened. She had looked up at him and he only looked away, muttering a smart comment that he always does.

But he felt it, her fingers touching his chin, brushing the stubble along his chin to his cheek. His eyes looked back to her, unsure, confused. But her fingers kept going in till they touched his cheek bone, her smiles a sad smile.

"I wonder what color eyes you have…"

"I can just tell you." He muttered, but made no move to remove her hand. Her skin was cool to his warm skin, which should of tipped him off but he was to drawn in to notice. She gave a little chuckle, her body pushing up to the tips of her toes causing the air in his lungs to freeze. He watched her, waiting, refusing to believe the little hope that began to grow in the back of his mind, telling him to expect a simple kiss. But she drew close, her eyes closing a little, staring into his own, making his heart race, making his fingers curl and squeeze into his cane.

"If I had to guess." She whispered to him, her breath surprising smelling like peppermints and he suddenly had the worse sweet tooth he had to control. "I would say your eyes were….Blue." His impulse got him, his head bent down and began to lower, his lips just a breath away. Just one touch, one steal. That's all he wanted. But before their lips could connect and he could finally taste her, he heard her sudden in take of breath. For a spilt second he thought she would pull away and slap him. What he didn't think up was her going limp and collapsing in his arms, almost knocking him down. He yelled out, her body pressed into his own, his grip on his cane tightening to keep him up right as his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He blinked, her eyes closed, tan skin going pale. 'Shit!' He yelled out and struggled to lay her on the floor.

House stopped the tapping of his cane as he sighed, his lips pressed. She suffered a mild heart attack, with no warning! Then again… there might have been and he was to upsorb to notice. He hated that fact, he was starting to change. He Didn't want to change, not like that. With a twirl of his cane, his mind did battle, struggling, telling him what his next step should be. But all thoughts came to a screeching halt when a voice boomed next to him.

"Alright, whats gotten into you?"

House lifted his head from the wall to look to Wilson, raising a brow at his friends sudden displeased look. His thick brows were forwarded with his narrowed eyes, his hands planted firmly on his hips. He felt like a husband caught checking out a hotter women.. Freaky. "Are you stalking me Wilson?" He asked, only to earn another glare. "I work in this hall House and you have been standing here for thirty straight minutes."

"You timed me?"

"What? No, I mean. I just guessed."

"Whats with you Wilson? When did you start to care about that I do?"

"I always care about what you do!" House laughed then, finding it true. Wilson was like a mother hen, always worrying, freaking out over House safety. But deep down, that was one of the reasons he stayed close. It was nice knowing someone cared out there. "I'm just watching my new case. Making sure she doesn't try to break out again." Wilson turned his view to Alice only to frown. "You never pay attention to your cases before… Whats with this one?" House gave a sigh, tapping his cane lightly on the ground. "… I don't know…"

"You know you're just going to forget about her when she's better."

"I know."

"You need to tell her you don't like her that way."

"'that way'? what are we in pre-school? Should I ask you to go ask one of her friends to find out if she likes me? Or better yet! Let me write a note asking her if she likes me and YOU can go give it to her during recess!"

"I mean it House, I think she likes you.."

House closed his eyes then, turning his head away. "Well duh. I'm a catch." But his heart skipped a little at the thought of having her like him.. Sure she wouldn't be the first girl to walk blindly into his path and most likely will not be the last girl to believe she has what it takes to be next to him. But for some reason, he hoped. "You need to tell her you don't like her." He opened his eyes then, looking to Wilson with a frown. "I 'need' to tell her? Like I need to breath?" His best friend crossed his arms in a huff, almost struggling on what to say. "Y-You can't break another girls heart House, its just not right!"

"What if I don't? What.. If I'm interested in her?"

"House… Do you like her?"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Wilson looked baffled, almost shocked. He turned his eyes away, letting them fall to the floor. "…I should.. I should be kicking my heels for you."

"But?"

"…. I'm not." The moment those words left his lips his eyes show wide. House looked at him shocked, his jaw dropping a little. Wilson quickly flung up his arms, his face turning red. "I-I mean, do whatever you want just don't hurt her!" and with that, he rushed away, his white lab coat fluttering around him in his escape. House was left there wide eyed and shocked. 'My god.' He thought. Wilson was acting like a jealous girlfriend…

"If you're thinking about jumping out the window, I wouldn't. To high up, but then again, if you break you're leg, all you have to do is turn around and wave your arms and the nearest doctor can just drag you back inside."

Alice glanced over to see whom spoke, only to bust out laughing. House had walked into her room. "My goodness, am I dieing?" She asked making him frown, " Kutner told me you have visited and talked to me more then any other patient. Should I be worried?"

"Honestly.. You should."

"Well, I'll take my chance. What brings you to the neck of my woods. Or in this case, room?"

He looked to the bed she had laid in, his cane tapping it lightly, "I'm surprised they didn't hand cuff you to this."

"They did."

He looked at her with wide eyes before she grinned at him childishly. Holding up her right hand, she let his eyes stare at the dangling sliver hand cuff, gapping open to the air. "..Interesting." He muttered, a smile touching his face. "How?" She gave a little shrug before reaching into her hair, pulling out a bobby pin. "I watched some people do it on tv and thought I give it a shot. I tell you, it took me almost an hour to wrestle this thing off. But totally worth it, my legs were starting to cramp up."

He shock his head in all amusement to her words, she was something else. But his eyes turned to the floor as he cleared this throat, his fingers gripping a little to his cane. "…Hows your arm?" She lifted her arm to glance at the clean bandage, her fingers touching it lightly, "It stopped bleeding, so I believe that's good."

"Good…" Then there was silence. She stared at him, waiting, wondering if he would say anything more. House simply stood there, unsure. He wanted to ask her questions, he wanted to sit down and just enjoy the wit of another that wasn't Wilson… But a little voice in his mind was telling him to go. These feelings, they were because she was sick that's all. His mind did battle when he sudden picked to leave. Turning, he started to make his way out, no good bye, no wave, nothing. That's how he was.

"House wait."

He stopped in the middle of the door frame, his back to her. His ears picked up on the shuffling sounds of feet, hearing her get closer. He was expecting a snappy comment, or even a simple good bye. What he wasn't expecting were a pair of soft warm arms wrapping around his sides, small gentle hands touching his chest as his back felt her body press close. His head tilted down as his eyes lids slide down, letting him feel the warmth, the scent of peppermint swirling around him. He didn't speak, he didn't want to ruin this feeling. He wanted to turn around and wrap her up in his arms, to bury his face into her hair. But be damned.. He was scared.

"… I like you."

His eyes fluttered open when he heard her confession. His heart felt heavy, his blood felt hot. He heard this so many times, from Cuddy, from Cameron. But they never had this reaction. "You shouldn't." He muttered, his free hand raising, letting his fingers fingers trace along the back of one of her palms. "When your better.. I wont pay this much attention to you."  
"Then I suppose, I better get what I can."

His lips pressed as his mind shut down. He needed to tell her, he needed to do what Wilson said. Taking her wrists slowly, he pulled them off him and turned, letting him come face to face. "Listen, I'm an ass." He explained, watching her eyes glow with such warmth he wished he could basket in it. "I'm not faithful, I'm a drug addict. I'll say anything to hurt you and I most likely will run you off with my demands and insensitive views. I'll most likely cheat and I wont do any of that romantic crap." Her face never changed, her lips kept that soft smile, her fingers reaching up, touching his shirt, curling into the thick fabric making him twitching. His hand rose on its own account, his fingers touching her chin, causing her head to tilt to the side, those locks of hair brushing along her shoulders.

"I'll use you…. Just like everyone else." He muttered, his thumb brushing along her chin to her lips, feeling the softness, the moist warmth. "I'll lie to you. I'll cut you lose as soon as you bore me… just like a toy." He watched her eyes close as she bowed her head, pressing a soft kiss to his thumb, her cheek nuzzling into his own palm.

"…I'm twice your age." He muttered, her answer only caused him to bit back a groan, his cock stirring. "I don't mind calling you daddy." Her voice was breathless, soft, he wanted to hear her moan, he wanted to hear her scream out his name. ".. You wont like the real me." He whispered, his head bowing down. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to kiss her, to feel her. His hand cupping her face, tilting her head up, her fingers gripped his shirt tightly, her body pushing, rising to the tips of her toes, her eyes remaining close, offering, begging for him. God, he liked this.

"I wont like you." He whispered, his lips a mere inch away from her own. He heard her sudden gasp, her eyes fluttering open. For a split second, he thought she was going to have another attack, then he thought she would pull away and tell him he was right. What he didn't expect was her looking up to him, her face in shock before she whispered. "Oh..wow.. For a second there. I almost cared."

He face broke into a smile, chuckling when her voice let out a giggle. Everything else be damned, he liked this feeling. Reaching out, his free arm wrapped around her hips, his cane rattling as it hit the marble floor. Pulling close, he got what he wanted and it tasted even better then he thought. Her arms rose, wrapping around his neck, holding him close, letting her lips tingle on his own, opening up to his invasion, letting him control the kiss, letting him control her body, her heat. His bread itched her tender flesh around her mouth but she didn't care, it burned so good and she only whimpered into him, wanting more, demanding more, wanting him to break and take what he wanted, take what she offered. He might not like her when she was healthy again…

But she would get what she wanted in till that time came.


	4. Chapter 4

Something wasn't right. Thou that wasn't the biggest problem at the moment. House pressed his lips and tapped his cane against the glass table of his office. Books open, files pulled out, computer turned on and loaded with lists of ideas and thoughts. His toys that normally he used were tossed aside, some even broken on the floor.

Alice was dieing.

His lips still tasted her, his coat, his shirt still held her scent. Closing his eyes, his forehead rested against the smooth surface of his cane, his fingers squeezing, trying to find a new way, trying to deal with the new emotion of despair entering his chest. He left Alice in her room, his body demanded so much more from her, to pull her into the bathroom and just have a free for all. But she was still a patient and he was still trying to find what was killing her. So breaking that heated kiss, he muttered to her, telling her they would do this again when she had more strength. But god, she looked up to him with those lust filled eyes, her body pressing close, her breasts molding into his chest, her fingers rolling down along his shoulders, his chest down to his hip where he so badly wanted attention. She purred into him, whispering, _'I have all the energy I need.'_

But with a muffled groan, he pulled her hands from his waist, taking a limp back. _"Down girl."_ he chuckled and with a smile he left her, the sooner he got her better, the sooner he could rip those gowns off her body… Thou it still did worry him, what if she got healthy and he didn't want her any more? He had a bad habit of that, he didn't want it to happen… Not with her.

Looking to his clock, he sighed deeply. Three in the morning, a few hours ago he was getting ready to go home when his pager went off. A distress code making his heart drop. Quickly he limped as fast as his bum leg could go to Alices room and the sight made his jaw drop. Kutner and Taub were yelling and pulling Alice to the side of her bed, her body trembling and jerking, blood spilling from her lips. Kutner yelled out, hitting the alarm. Alice was bleeding internally again…

In the OR, House sat in the viewers room, watching, hoping everything was alright. Chase had given him a thumbs up after the two hour long process, letting some relief lift from his shoulders… But she was still dieing… She was still bleeding. What was wrong with her?!

His hands covered his face as he sighed, he was running out of ideas. He needed to do something and do something quick. But as he stressed, his office door opened. Peeking through his fingers, he saw Wilson staring at him, fast food bags in hand. House felt a smile touch his lips as his best friend walked in, looking as much as House felt. His hair messy, his clothing wrinkled from the day. Wilson walked and settled himself in his guest chair, putting the drinks and food down.

"Figured you still be here." He muttered, lifting up his coffee cup, taking a sip from the warm liquid inside. House chuckled before taking his own drink Wilson had gotten him. His finger brushing along the smooth surface. "Thanks." He muttered. He only got a nod, letting the room go back to its normal silence. But this kind of silence he didn't mind, cause over all, he could hear Wilson breathing and that was peaceful to him. He didn't know why. Half the times when Wilson was at his home, in his living room watching tv, House would just be happy and relax more knowing his friend was there. He wouldn't even pay attention to what was on, but mostly listening to the soft, deep huffs of air Wilson would take. This was easing to him. Sipping from his cup, he watched Wilson dig into the bag and remove the food.

Wilson was worried about House, normally his friend would be gone by now. He would be at home, either stressing there or passed out in his bed, dead to the world. But when Wilson spotted House limping back to his office half an hour ago, he was shocked. But then again… This was Alice. He pressed his lips a little, he didn't like the attention House was giving this girl, House never acted like this with anyone else. Why was she so special?! Wilson had huffed and crossed his arms during his elevator ride to his car, planning on going to a late night fast food joint to pick up a something to munch on.

He wondered if this was how House felt when he dated Amber. The jealousy. Wilson shock his head, he swore if he woke up one day and demanded custody of House from Alice he was going to shot himself. He figured he would never reach Houses level! But sitting in his car, his mind rattled and the sore, aching need to sleep folded away the more he thought about his feeling. Why didn't he like this? He should be happy, thrilled even to have House like a girl! But he was crushed by it…

Then the thought hit Wilson, his breath stilled. He liked House a lot more then a friend… He chuckled to himself. He did make a comment, 'why not date you' when House questioned why he was going out with Amber. House was everything he needed in a soul mate. House was needy, demanding, always kept Wilson his toes. He called him out if he did something and House wouldn't take his crap… But most of all House wouldn't let him go. House was a control freak. The second he got something he wouldn't let it go, let alone share and that's….what Wilson wanted. He wanted to feel owned, he wanted to fill that mark on him. He liked it when House was hound after him and chase off all the female nurses that hit on him at every turn, he even liked when House would piss off his former wives just so he could go sleep on his couch.

He liked House… And it took a near dieing girl to show him that. But what could he do? Taking a bite from his burger, he watched House mess with his fries. He wanted to tell House but he was scared. He Didn't want to get rejected. Worse what if House called him a freak and told him to get out. He didn't want to lose him… even as a friend. A frown touched his lips as his thick brows narrowed. House wasn't eating his burger, his eyes looked to lost. His fingers just picked at the fries before tossing them, the heel of his hands digging into his temple, as if to pound out the answer, pound out the stress.

Wilson pressed his lips and made up his mind. He Didn't care if House hated him or hit him. He had to do something. Slowly he put down his food to the floor and pushed himself back up. House watched him with those bright blue eyes, his lips a frown to his actions. But he didn't ask, simply watched. Wilson moved his way around the table in till he was right next to House, giving him a small smile. Lightly he touched his friends head, his fingers brushing threw those short locks of hair. He watched House sigh and close his eyes, enjoying the soft affection. Wilsons heart was racing, this was a bad idea but he wanted to do it so bad. Slowly his free hand touched Houses chair that he sat on, pulling him back, away from the table, at least enough to let Wilson slide in front of him.

House stared up at him with questionable eyes, but he never opened his mouth to ask nor did he say stop. Wilson face felt hot and he was sure it was red from what he was thinking. Leaning his hip lightly against the table, he pulled House back over. He felt his friend stiffen a little but start to follow, a grunt of surprise when Wilson pulled House forward, resting his head lightly against his chest. Wilson hugged him, one arm wrapping around his shoulders, the other rolling threw his friends hair, tucking his head under his chin, enjoying the warmth he felt. He waited for House to snap at him and push him, to demand to know what he was doing. But he only felt his friends body slowly began to relax and melt in his arms. Houses hands rose slowly from the arm rest to the table top, his finger nails clawing at the glass surface before trailing closer.

Wilson heard House sigh and felt his arms wrap around his waist, with a tug. House pulled the chair closer, his body sliding down, letting his cheek rest against Wilson stomach, feeling his friends fingers lightly touch his hair, stroking away the pain. He never pictured Wilson doing something like that, normally he wouldn't let him. For some reason, House wanted this. He wanted to be held and Wilson was just right for the job. So closing his eyes, he took the warmth and comfort his friend gave, eating greedily from it.

Not one of them spoke, they didn't want too. Such a rare moment, Wilson wanted time to stop just so he could hold onto House longer, to feel him, to ease into Houses scent. He wanted to make him feel better, he wanted to take Alices place so bad.

He wanted House all to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think Alice forgot to mention a little problem." House tilted his head in confusion as Taub pressed his lips, his arms crossed in frustration. "T-That women wont let us run any more test!"

Inside of Alice room, it seemed that her medical adviser, aka her best friend, stood beside her, her hand gripping Alices tightly. "Her name is Susan Grove, Alice closet friend. She came in this morning, took one look at Alice and all but through me out, like this was my fault!"

"Well it kinda is."

"I thought it was STD! We still don't know whats wrong with her, how is this my fault?!"

"Looks like you went in and insulted her, basically yelled, 'hey! You got AIDS.'"

"I did not! I just went in and asked if she experience anything different down…there…"

"Well I take it from her friend, it's a no. What? Are they lovers or something?" House grinned at the thought, hoping that fact were true.

"No, Alice has been staying at Susans House helping her take care of her new born. Claims she had no time to do anything."

"No hitting strange?"

"From what she says. But everyone lies."

House sighed a little before giving a nod, making his way towards the room. "We still have her blood work, run it through to figure out if it is a STD. And if it is, then you can do your victory dance." Taub only sighed before turning around, making his way to his task. Susan was a strong women, or very over protective. Which shouldn't surprise House due to the fact she just had a baby a few months ago. Susan was tall, pale skin with bits of freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Her hair was thick and dark, almost black if the light from the windows didn't show the brown shine. Clearing his throat, he tapped his cane lightly on the ground to get their attention.

Alice looked over, her back leaning against the adjustable bed. Her face looked to pale and her eyes showed she was in pain but her lips made an effort to give a gentle smile. It killed him a little inside. But Susan slipped in front of his view, her brown eyes a glare. "What have you done to her?"

"Try to save her?"

"Don't toy with me. Last week she didn't look like this!"

"Last week she was healthy. Don't forget, when you get sick, you tend to lose the chance to become Miss. America."

"This isn't the first time she passed out at random, whatever treatment you're giving her is killing her! Take her off it!"

House blinked before taking a side step, letting his questionable eyes stare at the weak Alice, who only chuckled at her friends outburst. "This happened before?"

"Yeah…. A.. few months ago.. I blamed… it on the drinks."

"You only had one shot and a bottle of that green stuff you always bring. I know you're a light weight but not that much!"

Alice shoulders shock as she laughed out, the oxygen mask giving a puff of fresh air for her to gasp. But Susan only frowned, reaching out, touching her friends forehead lightly. Alice stared up at him for a second, the silent stretching as the soft beeping nose of her heart monitor sang out. "Susan… I'm starving."

Her friend only laughed out weakly, her fingers touching Alices shoulder. "I bet, the food they give you is horror able. You want me to go get you something?"

Alice nodded, resting her head on her stiff pillow. " If you can find a burger that would be great." Her best friend only shock her head before backing away, "I'll see what I can do." Squeezing her friends hand lightly, she turned only to shoot a glare at House, who only tilted his head. "May god have mercy on you if she gets worse while I'm gone… because I wont." and with that, she left, her hands pulling her coat back on.

"Your….friend is very lovely." House muttered, limping his way closer to Alices side. He watched as she grinned up at him before pushing herself up, her legs slipping off the bed to touch the cold marble floor.

"No, stay." House muttered, his free hand touching her shoulder, stilling her from rising. She only glanced up at him before she giving a light nod, her hand rose to grasp his sleeve, tugging lightly, her head tilting to the spot beside her. House thought about it, he shouldn't do this. He was getting to close, his emotions were getting placed in the middle and with something like that, anything and everything could go wrong… But that didn't stop his legs to move on their own, his body lowering, settling beside her on her hard metal bed. He snarled, she needed a real bed, not this piece of crap. She needed a pillow that wasn't lumpy but was soft, she needed a lot more! His thoughts echoed around him in silence when he felt a sudden heavy weight on his shoulder, his body jerking a little from the invasion. Looking down, his lips twitched as he forced the frown to stay, not showing how much it touched him when he found Alice leaning over, her cheek resting on his shoulder, giving him all her trust.

His fingers gripped his cane tightly, unsure, the unfamiliar scene scaring him. Looking away, he licked his sudden dry lips before he muttered, "God have mercy on me… You're friend is one of those bible beaters huh?" He heard her laughed out before she gave a little nod. "She came in and told me she's been praying all week, and soon God will take whatever is hurting me away. I just have to wait."

He only snarled at the notice, his free hand reaching up to touch one of those limp locks of her hair that spilled across his chest. "Do you believe in that?" She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "To a extent." Tilting his head back, he looked to the ceiling, "Its pointless to believe, if you think about it, God put you here in the first place. Then he goes and expects you to wait for him, now that's what I call a prick." Normally his views earned him a glare or a sudden on battle of religious belief. How can you win against someone who gave up on faith? But Alice only nuzzled closer, her fingers touching his arm, curling into his sleeve.

"I didn't say I believed in her words, I said to an extent."

Glancing over, he lowered his head, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. "So, you're not Christian?" She shock her head lightly. "Well.. Enlighten me, what are you? Jewish? Buddha? Maybe a cult?" She tilted her head back, causing him to lean his head back up. Her eyes looked up into his own as she whispered, "… I guess you can say I'm spiritual."

"Like… a hippie?"

"Oh god, I hope not. I like bathing and shaving my legs. Let alone sinking my teeth into any kind of meat with ketchup on it."

He loved her.

She pulled away from him, her legs kicking lightly in the air as she muttered, "No… I choice to believe what I see."

"You're kidding."

She shock her head, her eyes glancing towards her window. "I… believe our life is full of choices. That God doesn't make them for us. I know a lot of people say its fate, that God had planned it for us. But I think, we did it. Our choices and others choices made us the way we are."

House blinked from her words, shaking his head a little. "So.. You choice to get sick?" She laughed out a little, but shaking her head. "No, this is just another bump in the road called life. We're going to get sick, we're going to die. That's normal. But I heard angels envied us, for the mere fate God gave us an indifference. We could choice to not believe, we could toss him away."

"So you believe in God?"

"I.. believe there is a higher power. Far above my own yes. I believe there is a hell, a place of nothing but darkness and pain. But what makes me different is my belief of how we get there."

"So, if your good and you do good. You go to heaven, but if your bad and you take drugs and you mock everything at every turn. You go to hell, right?"

She only rose a brow before whispering, "I think you'll go to heaven House, and when you do, you're going to get the biggest bitch slap of you're life."

He Didn't suppress the smile that took him then, finding it kinda funny. But she touched the IV needle in her arm sighing. "No, choices is what lead our lives. I'm thankful of the choices my doctors made to send me here. They could of told me I needed bed rest, that it was a bad spill and send me home where I could of gotten worse or even die. But they choose to turn and hand me off to you in hope that perhaps you could figure it out. Their choices might just save me."

"Gonna need to send them a lot of fruit baskets when you're cured huh?"

She laughed out then, her hand covering her mouth. "Hell no. I'll get them a card, it's the thought that counts."

He tapped his cane lightly on the floor, his fingers gripping the hard surface. "So… does it make you feel better being Spiritual?"

She glanced over to him, her hair spilling over her shoulders slowly. "To.. An extent." She chuckled looking back away. "I remember, when I was young. I was with Susan and we were talking about our beliefs. I was catholic once, but I just couldn't make sense of anything that was told to me. One day, Susan told me,

'When you die and your soul goes to the pearly gates of heaven, the moment you cross the thrash hold, all that makes you sad, all that makes you regret. All those memories will be wiped clean. So if you died and I was still alive, I would be wiped from your mind so you wouldn't feel the pain of missing me. When I die and if I go to heaven, you will remember me, but if I go to hell, I will be wiped away from your mind, as thou I never knew you before.'

'When she told me that, I sat and thought about it before I said, 'No.' She asked me what I meant and I said, 'No… if that is true, then I don't want to go to heaven. I do not want to forget you, I don't want to forget any memories. They are MY memories. Be them good or bad, they are mine and to have them taken away from me… that would not be my paradise.'

Alice chuckled lightly before whispering, " I had told her, if I died befor her. I would sit outside those pearly gates and wait. I wouldn't want one second of her life taken from my mind and if she did go to hell, I would go after her and drag her ass back out. I lived my life here on earth with her and I would do the same in the afterlife."

House stared at her, his face expressing nothing. Maybe he thought she was stupid, a lot of people did. No one really agreed to her views but that's what she choice to hold. But House only pressed his lips, leaning forward, his chin resting lightly on his cane, his voice gentle and low as he whispered.

"… Would you wait for me too?"

She looked at him blinking. She did not expect him to ask her that. But with a smile, she leaned over, her forehead touching his cheek, feeling the rough pricks of his stubble, her fingers reaching, touching his arm, tracing down to his hand that held the cane so tightly. "If you asked me… I would."

His eyes closed slowly before his head tilted down. His nose nudged her own, pushing her to tilt up, to let his lips hover above her own, mixing their breath together. "You know… I don't believe in that stuff." He whispered to her, his free hand reaching, touching her chin, tracing along her throat. "I believe… when I die.. I'll just rot in the ground and that's that." Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up to him, her cheeks pink from his closeness. But she only moved closer, her eyes slipping back close as she whispered. "In that case." Her fingers touched his hand lightly. "I'll put some air fresheners in with you." His lips flinched but he didn't hold back his chuckle. Leaning down, he crashed his lips with her own, drinking the soft whimper that left her lips.

He didn't believe anything she had told him… But he liked the idea of her waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not known House M.D.**

**_***************************************_**

"She's going home today."

House glanced up slowly, his eyes focusing on the speaker who ruined his day dream. Wilson stood in the doorway of his friends office, his arms crossed, shoulder pressed against the frame. He tilted his head, those thick brows up as if waiting for an answer to an unspoken question. A question House knew. Looking away, he rested his chin against the handle of his cane, listening to the soft melody his Ipod sing out. A break threw happened in the case.

An blood clot throwing Infection. 13 was lucky to come across it in time, They came to find out that Alice had a little accident a few weeks ago. In her own store, a metal bar fell on her head. Normally that would not be that important but a piece of sharp metal had cut the back of her head, a paper cut wound that ended up getting infected due to the rust. The infection grew under her skin and because of her hair, they didn't notice it at first. But where it was based, it caused blood clots to surge threw out her whole brain. 13 was there when Alice asked for advil, claiming she was having another headache. 13 soon found the small cut and the infected wound and jumped on the cure. Alice was going to live…..

Now the big question was in his hands. She was no longer sick… Did House still like her? Wilson watched his best friend just settled in his chair, his eyes lost in thought. He forced himself to hold back his smile, he knew that look. He knew these manners. House lost his feeling for her. Inside, he was doing a victory dance, those feelings his friend was expression was only for the sickness, soon everything would be back to normal.

"You want to say bye?" He offered, House only turned his head away, his fingers reaching out, picking up his coffee mug. "If you want it to be a 'tender moment' I can let you use my office." House snapped then, his eyes glaring at Wilson. He knew his friend was just picking at him, Wilson had that stupid grin on his face. But with a shrug, he pushed himself from the door frame stating. "Hey, I was only trying to help." And with that, House was left alone, fussing, mixed with his own thoughts.

Yes, that was the big question. Did he still care? His fingers gripped the handle of his cane tightly, his head started to pulse with throbbing pressure. When Foremen walked into his office and told him that she was going to be alright. Relief washed over him. With a simple shrug, he asked what the cause was and told Foremen to leave. Even thou he sat behind his desk and thought, even thou his best friend had came in and asked him for his answer.

House just… didn't have one.

He didn't know. He still had a small tug in his chest whenever he thought of her but he didn't have the sudden pull that he once did. What was wrong with him? Did he like her? Pressing his lips, he mused to himself. He should stay in his office in till she left. Wilson was right, he was going to hurt her. He always hurt the people he liked, hell even loved. He didn't want to go threw that again. Not again… His fingers squeezed his cane tightly once again before his mind was made up. Surging to his feet, he took a deep breath and began to walk out, his eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do.

The outcome of it thou… Kinda scared him.

**_****************************************************_**

"I told Brad that we would be home today around three. You hungry? We can stop by a fast food joint real quick before heading home, I know the hospital food did nothing for you, look at yourself! I bet you lost two pant sizes, you lucky bitch." Alice laughed out as her friend fussed, packing up the rest of her belonging. "I almost DIED and you are complaining about my weight lost?" Susan looked at her innocently before she gave a helpless shrug. "What? I'm allowed to envy you….Bitch." With a shake of her head, Alice zipped up her bag. "Fine, the next time I get in infection, I swear to rub some on you that way you may suffer with me and be able to fit into a size 5 again. Hows that?" Susan nodded in agreement before they both broke into a grin and laughed. Alice was thankful, sure the treatments hurt and she didn't really feel all that well at the moment. But to know she was alright and was going to live another day. It made all the suffering wroth it.

Slipping the strap onto her shoulder, she looked towards the large window, her eyes closing slowly. Gray…. Her whole world was gray. Even the sun shine no lingered made her smile. Glitter of white of dust in the air, so boring… So plain… Her fingers gripped her bag tightly.

So her doctors were right about House. He only liked her for her illness. Ever since 13 found out what was killing her, House did not stop by to see how she was doing. Not once. He didn't even walk by her room. Thou, she should not be surprised. She knew this might of happened, but deep down…. She kinda wished she was wrong. Now real life was coming back and it was going to keep her in line with a powerful bitch slap.

House wasn't coming.

No point waiting for something that will not appear. Susan said something but Alice was to far gone in her mind to hear. Her teeth bit her lower lip as she thought. House had once asked her a few nights ago if she would wait for him…. Her feet stayed rooted to the ground, in a helpless romantic plea that if she waited five more minutes that he would limp back threw the door and look at her once again. It was weird, of all the guys she had spoke too, went out with and saw… House was the only person that made her feel… Like she was normal again. The night of their first kiss, she remembered his eyes, so clear… so soft… even thou she could not see the color, it didn't matter. She felt it, her heart beated so fast, she swore it would jump right out from her chest and run away.

"Ready?"

Shaking her head, clearing the day dreams from her brain. She glanced over to her friend, a small smile of defeat on her face. "Yup…" Pulling the strap of her bag a little bit more onto her shoulder, she walked. At least… She had some stories to tell her co-workers.

Walking over the thresh hold, Susan turned her back to Alice, leading the way towards the elevator to finally get back home. Alice began to follow, her eyes staring at the marble floor quietly before she yelped out. A strong grip snatched her bag, jerking her to a stop. She frowned at this. Did she snag herself on something? She tugged but her bag gave no release. She twitched a little before letting out a sigh. Turning, she looked to see what had her.

A black handle of a cane was holding onto her bag strap. She followed the length in till she found the strong fingers that kept her at bay. The mere sight made her chuckle. House sat in the lobby of the hospital, His back to her. In one hand, he held a half bented newspaper while the other held his cane over his shoulder, his finger gripping the cane, not letting it slip from his grasp as she passed by.

"My my, looks like I've been hooked."

House glanced over his shoulder a little from his spot, his eyes catching Alices. He looked to his cane, a brow raised. "Well look at that. You should really watch where you're walking. "

"You shouldn't hang your cane out that far. What if you hit someone!"

"Its possible, but I didn't. Sit down."

She rose a brow down at him. He had turned back to his newspaper, going back to what he was doing before hand. The only thing that made Alice smile, was the mere fact that he still didn't lift his cane away from her. With a shake of her head, she looked back down the hall, seeing her friend wave her hand, signaling her to hurry up. Waving her hand, she called out. "Go get the car, I'll be right there."

Susan only huffed, placing her hands on her hips. But with a stressful wave of her hand, Susan walked into the elevator leaving Alice behind. Reaching back, she unhooked herself from House cane. Settling herself beside him, she sighed and relaxed. Her heart raced, her cheeks were flushed. He stopped her… He came to see her after all.

Silence seem to stretch out between them, House continued to read his paper, leaving Alice to sit beside him and sigh. Her fingers picking at her bracelets. Was he going to say anything?

How are you?

You going home?

You can thank me now for saving you?

He wasn't saying anything… She glanced away from him, her lips pressed. Her hair brushed along her shoulders, causing her to shiver. Sadly due to her room mates lack of detail when Alice asked her to bring her clothes. She was left to leave the building in a black tank top and blue denim jeans. Thou it was a comfy outfit, she didn't bring her a jacket, it was nice and warm outside but inside they pumped the AC like it was a winter wonderland! Looking back over, she rose a brow when House simple flipped the page of his newspaper.

"I thought about it. We wouldn't make a good couple."

House flipped the corner of his paper down to look at her. Both his eye brows popped up. She got his attention, that was a plus. Alice looked away from him, her elbows resting on her knees as she bent forward, resting her chin on her palm. "Yeah, you're no where near the type of guy I go for."

"Humor me."

She smirked to herself, she got him talking. This is a good sign. With a little shrug, Alice relaxed, letting her back settled on the chair, her eyes wondering to the ceiling. She pressed her lips in thought before she spoke, " I'm not a leader, I'm a follower." House rose a brow at the remark before muttering, "And you say this why?" She waved her hand in the air, as if trying to pick the right words to help her in the problem. "You see a lot of women will tell you they want a man who is caring, kind, you will wait on her hand and foot and blah blah blah. Well, I'm not."

"So you want someone to beat you and treat you like crap? You're some weird kinky women." She laughed out, shaking her head causing her hair to brush along her shoulders. "Not in that way! I want someone to treat me like an equal, someone who calls me out on my faults and mistakes and of course, I would like him to be kind and give me some affection every now and then."

House blinked, slightly confused from her subject. " And you think I can't be all that?" Her eyes looked into his own, her face told him… She was up to something. "Oh I'm sure you can be all that… but I think you lack what I want the most."

"And that would be?"

"Controlling in bed."

His cane stopped tapping itself against the floor at her words. "Controlling?" He repeated lightly, causing a grin to spread across her face. " Like I said Dr. House. I'm a follower, not a leader." She arms hugged herself, her nails sinking into her arms as she whispered, her eyes closing as thou she was pictures it. "You have no idea how good it feels to be controlled. To be pressed into the bed and being told what to do." His mouth went dry at her display, her thighs pressed into each others, her little hips wiggling helplessly as she whispered, making his ears burn, his heart race.

"You don't know how much I get turned on, when my man pulls me into a room, presses me into a wall and takes me, hard, rough, taring me apart from the inside out, telling me how much he wants to fuck me, how much he wants to make me scream." His fingers curled into his cane before he reached out, his index touching her chin, causing her head to lower, letting her eyes met his, her pupils dilated. "Are you one of those women who like the kinky shit, like toys, whips and gags?" He felt her shiver but she gave a shake of her head muttering, " Oh no, I don't like pain Dr. House. I just like the feeling of being helpless. Clamps hurt." His forefinger flexed out, tracing up along her chin to her lips, feeling them part in a huff gasp.

"So… You like it when a guy shoves you down, rips off your clothes and just has his way with you?" He watched her eyes close and hear the breathless moan, his chest squeezed when she bent closer, her teeth nipping at his finger. "You want me to fuck you huh?" His breath traced her forehead, moving down to her ear, letting him feel her shiver. Damn it, his pants were getting way to tight, the newspaper he held with his free hand was almost trembling with his control to stay put. "You want me to throw you down right here, in front of everyone and fuck you." Pulling away slowly, he looked back down, seeing her eyes flutter open, her pupils large and dazed in lust. He growled lightly, his fingers taking hold of her chin tightly, pulling her roughly to him, causing her to gasp, her bag slipping from her lap to the ground.

"Shameless whore."

She whimpered out, one of her hands reaching up, touching his chest, her fingers tugging at his shirt. He needed to get them out of public eye, he needed to get them back to his office. No, to obvious. One of the exam rooms! No, damn it, Cuddy would wonder and slam in right when they got to the good part. Ideas and locations were popping in his head that he didn't notice Alice moving away. When she pulled her chin from his finger, he had half a mind to grab her by the back of her neck and drag her back to his office, be damn if everyone could see. But before he could toss the newspaper aside, his chest was hit. Glancing, he touched his chest finding her hand but also a folded piece of paper. Taking it gently from her fingers, he looked at it with a frown, not noticing his target standing up.

"You have 6 weeks to call me."

Jumping out of his zone, he looked up to her with a brow raised. She just handed him her number. "You know I have a copy of this in my office. Medical records and all."

"You have my work phone, that's my personal cell. Never gave that out." He looked back to the paper as she picked up her bag, sliding it back onto her shoulder. "Why 6 weeks? Is that your waiting period for all men you think about humping?"

"Nope, I'm coming back for a check up in 6 weeks. Make it less awkward. So you have plenty of time to give me a ring." As if nothing had happened between them ten minutes ago. She began to walk away, leaving him behind dumbstruck. "I'm not good with orders, I just might loose this!" He shouted out, leaning over his chair, watching her glance back over. "In that case, Dr. House. I wouldn't want to be you when I come back."

"Oooohhh, you going to spank the bad doctor after he saved your life?"

He watched her chuckle before walking away. Slumping on the back of the chair, he watched her hit the down button on the elevator. So this was where it was left at, Looking back to the folded piece of paper, his finger curled into it, a small smile touching his face. Lowering it back down, he glanced back up when he head the sliding doors open, figuring he could watch her leave then get back to work before Wilson skip his merry little butt into his view. Grabbing his cane, he got up when Alice walked in, walking himself into the hall to get back to his office.

"Dr. House!"

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder seeing Alice holding the door open, seeing her grin at him, not to mention a few others as well. "Just so you know, I wont spank you. I just wont give you my special 'thank you' gift. I heard I give the best. Since you know, No gag reflexes." With that said, her hand lifted and she gave a wave, letting the door close on the suddenly silence hallway, patients and doctors staring in mixed horror and humor at the sudden outburst.

Greg House was shocked speechless, the only sound echoing from him was the sound of the sudden drop of his cane, rattling on the marble floor.


End file.
